Friendship of Black and White Lotus
by Sergent Lightning Farron
Summary: Prequal to Weopon of Mass destruction Cronicals Sei and Takara meeting for the first time..Sadly tragidy strikes..Forcing Sei to make a life changing decision..
1. Chapter 1

It was a year ago before the great earthquake rocked Tokyo. Even before RApT, there were 2 groups vaing for power. From Japan, the Kokoran. Or Black Lotus, was formed. Along with The Chinese counterpart..Bai-Lan or White Lotus.  
Both groups hoped to maintain peace among thier people. But over the years, The 2 groups fell into political dispute, thus severing thier ties with eachother. And shortly, the 2 groups made war..or so it would seem.. 

The leader of Bai-lan, Lao-Ban, worried about the safety and stability of his people. Days went by, and over time, he had been recieving many threats by the Kokoran leaders. But he did not give up. In the end, he swore to try and reunite the 2 clans at any cost..but after certain negociations failed, he realized that he was a fool.  
He confided in his only grandaugther, The beautiful and intellegent Sei.

Sei had grown up under the strictest codes and laws of the White Lotus. She also had power over a large group of Sub-ordinanats and she was determined to restor peace as well.

Over time, both organizations were at a stand still.

It was during this time that a lone Kokoran soldier took it upon herself to turn her back on the organization.

She grew tired of war..tireed of killing..a solution had to be reached...

To find that solution..She had to get in contact with Lao-Ban himself. And once she did..

Her life would change for the better...  
"You say you have severed your ties with the Kokoran"  
Lao-ban was meeting with the mysterious soldier that sent him a message...

"Yes sir..I cannot dedicate my self to a unworthy cause. I wish only to establish peace. You have heard about the string of Kokoran incidents."

Lao-ban nodded."yes..and it pains me to hear of such things.."

"I feel the same. But know this..they have targeted you and your grandaughter..I overheard them planning some sort of asssassination attempt. But I can stop them..I may be able to protect you both. Please give me a chance.."

"Hmm..is this true..Of course it may be.."

'No sir..It it not a lie... I spied on my superiors myself..."

Lao- ban thought it over a bit.

"Very well..you are welcolm here. i will place you under the guidence of my grandaughter, Sei. Go and find her,  
she may be in the garden."

"Thank you sir..I'll protect your grandaughter with my life. By the way, i am named Takara. it is an honor.."

Takara bowed before leaving.

"Sir.."one of Lao-Bans servents asked uneasily. "You can trust her"  
"You are aware that she is of the Black Lotus's.."

Lao-ban Waved him off.

"Be at ease..If she was lying..She may have killed me on the spot. Even Lee said her chie was pure goodness. Her intentions are nobel"  
'I..I understand"  
'Perhapes fate has ordained Takara and my Sei to meet and one day, both work out a peace ful solution. Together they..will help us establish a better future for both our people." "Perhaps we may see the day when our two clans make peace once again..  
Takara made her way to the main garden Lao-Ban had mentioned. After a bit of spying, She came across a beautiful Asian girl.  
She was dressed in purple and she seemed to be picking flowers.  
"That must be Sei..' Takara thought. The girl noticed Takara staring at her. she gave her a welcoming look.

'Hi there. Youu must be Takara. I'm Sei..." She went over to Takara and shook her hand. "Ive heard alot about you from grandfather..So..you really hate your former goup. I understand. It must be hard, leaving everyone behind."

"no not at all Sei. i did it of free will. I want peace..thats all"  
'That's admirable, I see. "  
"Um, Sei"  
'What'  
"Thank You for helping me out. ya know..welcolming me and all"  
"but don't you hate me? I am from the Kokoran after all.. and I know how you feel"  
'No..not at all. I have no reason to hate you, now do I? After all you warned us about a attack and you said it yourself You wish to allie with us. I really see no harm in that"  
Takara gave Sei a look again "If you say so..Say, you need help picking those flowers"  
"Sure"  
The two girls picked the flowers and chatted among themselves. Over the course of time...Sei and Takara became good friends.  
However..that same night..Both Sei and Takara would experience a great tragidy..one that would Effect them as well and would change thier lives forever..

Here's the back story behind Sei and Takara. Sorry this chap is long. This story will be shorter then my first fic...Ill write chapter 2 in a few days..which'll introduse a certain assassan..


	2. Chapter 2

After Sei and Takara finished picking flowers that day, Sei told Takara that she needed to go and visit her mother's grave. Takara nodded.

"I see..so your mother..died?

Sei nodded sadly.

"Yes..but I barely remember her...I was raised by my grandfather..say, can I ask you something?

"Sure.." "What's on your mind?"

"Before you joined us...What was your life like..."

Takara gave her a sad gaze

"Don't ask..that aspect of my life is something..I wish to forget.."

"Really?"

"Yes..i can't say i was a nice girl..." "I..killed for a living..I served the Black Lotus's as a bodyguard/asssassan."

"I was forced to kill whoever i was ordered too..no matter who or what you were...I admit..i was a badass..."

Takara started to break down just then...crying and screaming. Feeling sorry for her new friend...Sei lended a sympathetic hand and helped her back up to her feet. Takara ran into Sei's arms...

"I..I'm ..no..no..good.."

'That's not true..I think you are..grandfather told me that sometimes we all do bad things..but deep down inside...we are all good people...i believe you have a chance...To redeem yourself..and...You are special in your own way.."

"I...I..am?" Takra withdrew from Sei. She whiped the tears of her face.."Thanks..I finally understand..."

Sei grinned.."Then let's go.."

The two went to Sei's mothers grave together. They said prayers and paid thier respects.

Later that night..The two returned back to the Bai-Lan headquarters, involved in thier usual chatter..

Until Takara sensed danger.

she saw the dead bodies stewn along the main hall.

"Sei..they were here.." "They came for me.."

"Is..Is grandfather ok.."

'I dunno...let's go check.."

Racing at top speed..they went to Lao-Ban's chamber...luckally,he remained unhurt..

"Grandfather...are you ok.."

"What the hell happened..."

"Takara..you and Sei must get out of here...It's not safe..."

"Got that right..old man.."

From the shadows..a small child emerged..followed by a few older ninjas. Takara easily recognized her attire..It was that of a Kokoran assassan..

"So.." Takara smirked.."You finally came for me, took you long enough, Kyokara.."

Takara drew her consealed sword..

"How nobel of you to remember me before you die.."

"Sei.." Takara whispered.."Get behind me.."

Sei nodded and stood by her side.

'Takara..let's finish this..you death will come at my hands.."

She motioned for her henchmen to attack...

"KILL THEM..!"

Having said that...Kyokara charged at Takara and Sei..

Takara charged at Kyokara. sword raied..

With a battle cry, the two girls engaged in mortal combat.

Sei, in the meantime, had to hold her own against the heanchmen of Kyokara..all while having to defend her grandfather..

It would rain blood that day...

Sorry, must be a lame way to end the chapter..

oh well..

couldent come up with anything else..

anyway, read on updating shortly..


	3. Chapter 3

Takara and Kyokara were engaging in mortal combat. They swung thier swords mercilessly and swiftly.

Thier speed combined was enough to put even a highly trained ninja to shame.

Sei, in the meantime, had just barely managed to fend off the other 5 ninjas. She was bleeding from a deep gash on her arm. but

thankfully, she was not severily hurt.

"Grandfather..get to safety.."

'But Sei..What will you do? I can't just leave you at the mercy of these traitors.."

Sei gave a sly smile

"I'll be fine..Besides, I have Takara to protect me..and I can take care of myself."

Lao-ban noticed the gash."Sei..that wound.."

"I'll take care of it. It's just a scratch really. Nothing to be scared of. I'm a big girl now."

Lao-ban smiled. Before running to a safer spot, He embrased Sei in a loving gesture..

"Be careful..and remember, You are the next in line to lead us.." "If you live..We shall meet again.."

Having said his goodbye..Lao-Ban departed from the battlefield. Once he was gone, Sei ran to where Takara was Batttling her greatest foe.

"Takara.." "Are you ok?"

'Sei..I told you to get out of here.." "You can't help me..trust me.."

"But..you'll get hurt. And..I don't want you to die."

Kyokara turned to Sei, a menacing grin spread accross her face.

"So, you wanna join the fun..then here..see if you can evade this.."

"Huh?"

Before Sei could even move or take evasive action..Kyokara charged at her, swiftly. Her sword was poised to run her through.

"haha..time to join your mother. Die and go to where you belong. Your days are numbered Sei.."

Kyokara came closer. Sei braced herselffor the killing blow. However, she did raise her gun.

"that won't help you now..a gun is no match for a sword. And Takara is weak now..she cannot help you.."

'Guess again.."

Takara weakly rose to her feet. During the feirse battle, she had sustained many wounds. She was dripping alot of blood as well.  
But regardless..she prepared to defend her best friend. she managed to deflect her blade back and slash Kyokara across the chest.  
Kyokara staggered back, caught offf balance. She was bleeding as well.

"Curse you Takara. as always, you prove me wrong"  
"You thought I was weak..but im not. I vowed id protect Sei..with my life if neccesary"  
'How honorable"  
Kyokara retreated.

Takara started to walk over to where Sei was.  
"LOOK OUT TAKARA"  
But Sei's warning came too late..and Takara was struck from behind by a longbladed sword.  
Takara gave a scream of agony.  
'KYOKARA..Y..YoU LITTLE BITCHHHH"  
Then it was over. Takara fell to the ground.  
Her blood flowed freely...making a huge puddle on the floor.  
Sei rushed to her fallen friends side, a look of intense sadness on her face. She understood..And the realization hurt.

"I told you to look out. Why didnt' you run or anything?"

Takara smiled weakly. "A..at least ..you were safe in the end...That's all that matters..I told you..I'll always protect .  
you.."

With that..Takara's life faded away.

Sei gave a scream of agony and pain as well. she could not believe her friend was really gone.. She cried for a long time.

Hearing her cries, a lone Bi-Lan tech came running in. She saw and understood.

'She is gone..but Mistress Sei, she has not truly died yet"  
'How..ddo..you know"  
"I can sence her chi. It is still fighting to live. i can help you. Let me restore your friend to life..I know of a secreat technique"  
"Really"  
"However..it involves a series of genetic experiments..DNA manipulation..and blood"  
'But that's against our honorable coding"  
'It's your call Sei..You can save her..But if you don't want my help"  
Sei thought about it..

"very well..I place it in your hands." 'take my blood"  
Takara weakly whispered with a little bit of life left.  
"Sei..don't worry about me.."

"I won't let her die. No Takara you saved me..i'm returning the favor"  
Before Takara could protest..Sei let the blood from her gash drain into a special device.  
All the blood from her gash poured out. it was painful for Sei..But she had to do it..

Exhausted..Sei blacked out..Weak from bloodloss, she herself had to be treated.

The tech wasted no time in restoring takara to life. It took a while, but using science as well as some unknown Chinese arts, The tech and her team set about the prosedures.

It was a few weeks later that The Job was finished. Sei was called in. Her blood was restored. The tech spoke to her.

"I have done it. But keep in mind, Takara will be changed. not physically or mentally, but she has developed strange abilities as a result of the test prosedure. Don't worry, she still has her memories."

Sei sighed. "A small price to pay. But thank you..."

The tech bowed and left.

As Sei entered the room.. Takara slowely opened her eyes.

"Sei?"

"Yes its me.." 'im glad your ok"  
"I would never leave you Sei..I promised i'd protect you"  
"You did.."

With that..the 2 girls renewed thier bonds of friendship and trust. a few months later, Sei formed a task force and headed to Tokyo to combat RAPT, a new threat.

Takara was invited to join..but she declined. "I have unfinished buiseness..but call me"  
"Fine..see you around"  
"Farewell.'

thus the 2 went their seperate ways. But fate will unite them again. As Takara departs, she is unaware that she has changed..and these changes could effect her life forever..  
Ok i finished it today. Sorry if its short I didnt want to drag the story anylonger then it hadto be.  
thank you for reading. please review.. 


End file.
